puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
Philo
Philo and Gunge are two rat-like characters from the television show Fraggle Rock. Gunge is the Grey character and Philo is the Pink. Gunge was performed by Richard Hunt and Philo was performed by Dave Goelz. They are always seen together and usually appear with the Trash Heap. They welcome Fraggles looking for advice, they also are seen playing cards and playing a harmonica in some episodes. It might be unknown if they are brothers, but when they first appear in You Can't Do That Without a Hat, they are seen talking about what sounds like vacation plans, in which with Gunge telling Philo that he will be visiting his aunt (whom he calls "Auntie") for two weeks, and in which with Philo telling Gunge that he will be staying here cleaning up, hinting that they are not brothers, but in Home is Where the Trash Is, it might be hinted that they really are brothers, in which they live in the same original home that they never returned to in a long time. Also, in Gunge the Great and Glorious, they both make something to give to the Trash Heap has a gift, might be knowing that it may be Mother's Day, hinting that Philo and Gunge are really are brothers with the Trash Heap being their mother. It is also hinted besides Fraggle Rock, in fanmade history, they both made the most guest appearences than any other Fraggle Rock character. However, in a Sesame Street ''crossover episode, Oscar announces to Gordon and Susan that a new pile of trash will be delivered to him, finding out that it is the Trash Heap, and thus he falls in love with her. Also, in the same episode, it is also revealed that they both know Bruno, Oscar's garbage man friend. Also, in ''The Muppets' Christmas Songbook, they both halfy join in on a line of the song Scrooge, sing a line with the Trash Heap on the song It Feels Like Christmas, sing two lines, one for them and one of them each on the song Delivering Christmas, and finally sing their own duet song on the song It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year, hinting that it might be a singing-only version of the Gonzo and Rizzo the Rat version of the song on A Green and Red Christmas. Also before the song, it is revaled that they are both best friends in friendship. Also as well, they both appeared on The Muppet Show, during an At the Dance segment, both slow dancing together while doing the ballroom dance hold position with each other or just normal ballroom dancing to the beat of the At the Dance music, revealing that the Trash Heap gave them a night-off. The first episode they appear in was the first episode aired, Beginnings. In one episode of Fraggle Rock Philo and Gunge wonder where their home really is, So they explore the caves of Fraggle Rock until they are captured by Wander McMooch and are kept as slaves until the Fraggles rescued them. One of the episodes Philo and Gunge appear in is You Can't Do That Without a Hat, where the Trash Heap gives Boober Fraggle the advice to wear his hat to be brave a bold. When the Trash Heap sings, Philo and Gunge sing "You Can't Do any of that, Without a Hat." Note:This next paragraph may contain spoilers for one episode of Fraggle Rock. If you haven't seen this episode, ''Gunge the Great and Glorious, ''I recommend you don't read this. In one episode, "Gunge the Great and Glorious," Gunge becomes the ruler of the Doozers due to a picture of the former Doozer king and he looked exactly like him. However, a jealous Philo modifies the picture to his likeness and he becomes king of the Doozers. However, he finds it boring and both Philo and Gunge go back to their old ways. Originally they were just going to have one assistant to the Trash Heap who was going to be performed by Richard Hunt. But both performers wanted to perform the character so they decided to go with two puppets for the role instead of one. Category:Puppet Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Fraggle Rock Characters